What They Have Cannot Be Put Into Words
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place during the finale. Eli bumps into Clare at a time when she really needs a shoulder to cry on. Can Eli keep his feelings about her in check? How does Clare really feel about him? And will their love for each other be given a second chance?


**So this is just a little something I thought of and wanted to get up before the finale tomorrow (which I won't be seeing live since my darn college doesn't have TeenNick :( But this is one of my favorite songs, _I Should Go _by Levi Kreis. I first heard it in the season 2 finale of Vampire Diaries and fell in love with it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the song _I Should Go_.**

When Adam suggested to Eli that they volunteer to be servers at prom, Eli thought it wasn't that bad an idea. He would get to go to prom and at least it gave him something to do and he'd be with his best friend.

What he didn't expect was to see Clare. Dancing in Jake's arms. Smiling and laughing and looking up at Jake like she loved him more than anything in the world.

"I need to get some air," Eli mumbled to Adam, putting down the tray he had been carrying around on a table and walking out before walking out the door.

Eli wandered out the doors and down the street. His feet automatically took him to Degrassi. Trying the door, he was surprised to find it open.

The school would be empty now. The perfect place to walk without any disturbances and give him a chance to clear his head.

Eli still loved Clare. There was no denying that. But he also wanted her to be happy, even if that meant letting her be with Jake. Eli looked up and realized where he was. He was in the hallway where Fitz had almost started. The starting point where everything started to fall apart, but they didn't even realize it. That moment would always haunt Eli, making him paranoid and obsessive.

A figure was at the end of the dark hall, sitting against the wall Fitz had cornered Eli into. He could hear soft sobs coming from the figure. As he got closer, he could make out a head of auburn curls.

"Clare?" he said softly. The person's head snapped up and Eli found himself staring into those mesmerizing blue eyes that he had fallen in love with. As he got closer, he could see that her eyes were red and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked, closing the last few feet between them and kneeling down to her level. Clare just shook her head, looking down. Eli moved to sit next to her. She may not have wanted to talk, but he wasn't going to just let her stand all alone, crying in a dark hallway.

The position was oddly familiar. Only a few months ago, their positions had been reversed, Clare being a silent comfort to Eli after his confrontation with Fitz.

He wanted to hold Clare. He wanted to tell her that no matter what, everything would be all right. But he didn't want to scare her off. Sure, he had helped her patch things with Jake, but he wasn't sure where their friendship stood. Where was Jake anyway?

_Here we are, isn't it familiar?_

_Haven't had someone to talk to in such a long time_

_And it's strange all we haven't covered_

_And your company was just the thing I needed tonight_

"Jake broke up with me," Clare finally said hoarsely, her throat sore from all the sobbing she had done. Eli looked at her, shocked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Our parents are getting married," Clare said with a bitter, humorless laugh, "He thought it would be better if we broke up, to make it easier on them."

"I'm sorry," Eli said softly.

"Don't apologize," Clare said, running a hand through her curls, "At least you cared about how I was feeling. You helped me and Jake, sorry it didn't last." Clare let out a heavy sigh.

_But somehow I feel I should apologize_

'_Cause I'm just a little shaken by what's going on inside_

Eli looked over at Clare. She looked…tired. Not like she wanted to sleep, but like life had beaten her down and she didn't want to fight against it anymore.

It's times like these that made Eli argue that there wasn't a God. Because what God would put such an angel through such misery. All Clare ever wanted to do was help others, but it seemed like her good deeds only led to bad things for herself.

_I should go_

_Before my will gets any weaker and my eyes begin to linger_

_Longer than they should, I should go_

_Before I lose my sense of reason and this hour holds more meaning than it ever could_

_I should go_

_I should go_

_Baby, I should go_

Clare rested her head on Eli's shoulder and he fought the urge to wrap his arms around her, to feel the curves of her body that he knew so well.

_It's so hard, keeping my composure_

_And pretend I don't see how your body curves beneath your clothes_

"I can't believe they're actually getting married," Clare said, her voice thick as if she was about to cry again, "And they just dropped that bomb over dinner. And I think Jake knew about it."

"Must have been one awkward family dinner," Eli said.

"It got more awkward when I told my mom Jake and I were dating," Clare said, "I think it rivals your dinner with my parents as the most awkward family dinner I've ever had."

"What would have made it really awkward was if Bullfrog burst through the front door and announced he was marrying your mom," Eli joked. Clare laughed. A pure, bell-like sound that echoed down the hall. That's what Eli had been aiming for, he was hoping to make her laugh, to feel happy, if only for a moment.

Hesitantly, Eli placed his hand over Clare's, not quite holding it, but putting it there as a sign that he was here for her. His heart pounded in anticipation and fright. Was he pushing it too far, touching her hand?

_And your laugh is pure and unaffected_

_It frightens me to know so well the place I shouldn't go_

_Well I know I gotta take a noble path_

'_Cause I don't want you to question the intentions that I have_

_I should go_

Clare looked up and Eli found himself trapped in those beautiful blue eyes again.

Eli knew he should leave before he did something he would regret. He knew that he should look away from Clare's bright blue eyes that seemed to have some unearthly hold on him. He knew that, if he did what he wanted to do, he and Clare would walk upon a path they may not want to tread.

_Before my will gets any weaker and my eyes begin to linger_

_Longer than they should, I should go_

_Before I lose my sense of reason and this hour holds more meaning than it ever could_

_I should go_

_I should go_

_Baby, I should go_

He should go. Eli tried to think of a good excuse to leave Clare, to tear himself away from the impulses pulling at him. He could always call her tomorrow and ask how she was. He would be able to think more clearly then, when her body wasn't so close to his.

But looking at Clare in front of him, so broken and sad and vulnerable…he didn't have the heart to leave her here all alone.

_Oh, but now I don't mean to leave you with a trivial excuse_

_And when you call tomorrow, I'll know what to do_

"Clare," her name passed his lips in a low whisper and he leaned forward slightly. His body seemed to be moving on it's own, ignoring his brain's plea to leave and never look back.

_But I should go_

_Before my will gets any weaker, and my eyes begin to linger_

_Longer than they should, I should go_

_Before I lose my sense of reason and this hour holds more meaning than it ever could_

_I should go_

_I should go_

_Baby, I should go_

_I should go_

_Baby, I should go_

_I should go_

Eli stayed still, giving Clare the chance to move away. To his surprise, she leaned forward and kissed him. It was a slow, romantic kiss. Eli cupped her cheek in his hand, gently stroking the smooth skin there with his thumb.

They parted after a few moments and looked at each other.

"Clare," Eli said again, "I never stopped loving you." The words left his mouth before he had the chance to stop them. It was all up to Clare now.

She reached up to run her hand through his hair, staring into his beautiful, dark green eyes. He could see the conflict in her eyes…

"And I…I don't think I ever stopped loving you," she whispered, to herself or to him, Eli wasn't sure. But he was sure that her words made his heart inflate with hope.

"Do you think we should do this?" he asked.

"It would be foolish to do so," Clare said.

"Completely mental," Eli said. But both of their tones held something that told each other that, despite the truth clear in front of them…

"But _this_…" Clare said softly, "Whatever _we _have…I don't think we can fight it anymore." She leaned forward again and this time, Eli met her halfway as they kissed again.

They weren't sure what it was between them. Fate? Destiny? Whatever it was, there was something that pulled Eli and Clare together. What they had was more than just a high school fling or puppy love. It was something indescribable. Beautiful. Magical.

**Jesus Christ on a cracker, did I just write that last paragraph? That was so incredibly cheesy . Ugh, I think it's 'cause I'm tired, I'm feeling all sappy and romantic. Anyways, I hope you all liked this! Please Review! **

**Please follow me on twitter! I'll be posting upcoming stories, delays, etc. My name on twitter is **_**MoonlghtSpirit**_**. I'm aware of the misspelling, it was on purpose since **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**was already taken, I just took out the "i". But it is under the name MoonlightSpirit (with an "i" this time) Follow me please! Link on my profile page!**


End file.
